


We Never Change

by Lifeisforliving



Series: The art room // 221b [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blushing Sherlock Holmes, Insecure Sherlock, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous John Watson, Teenlock, rebel john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeisforliving/pseuds/Lifeisforliving
Summary: When Sherlock's parents arrive home suddenly asking to having Sherlock's boyfriend over for dinner to meet him properly, Sherlock gets to see a side of John he almost never gets to see, a side that is full of uncertainty and nerves in regards to meeting the parents with his negatively regarding reputation still beside him. This dinner eventually leading to old and well forgotten childhood memories coming back up by just looking through Sherlock's old baby photo albums.





	We Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm still here in college working hard, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head!  
> Something told me it was time we saw a not so confident and suave John Watson!  
> Hope you enjoy, definitely leave me comments with things you'd like to see in this series, I absolutely value your guys' opinions, so please leave me ideas!  
> As always, much love.

Sherlock expects a lot of things in his day. 

He expects to wake up in the morning, he expects Mia the Spanish cook to make him breakfast and treat him like a son, and of course he expects John to be in his day in every way possible. 

Though as he walks into the kitchen with his bag slung over his shoulder after having put his coat away in the foyer, he expects to see Mia prepping for dinner while offering him a light meal. 

However what he gets instead of Mia is his mother sorting through garlic cloves, while his father is sat on a stool next to the kitchen island across his mother. 

“Sherlock!” Is all he hears before he gets an armful of his mother, something he was used to receiving after his parents were away for extended amounts of time. 

“Mama” Sherlock said in surprise as he hugged her back tightly, because quite frankly he expected it to be another month before they came back from their latest business trip. 

Since his mother was the chairhead of a fashion magazine, and his father was a world renowned lawyer, they were always out of town at their main company, or in his father’s case he was away at his main office where he shuffled through possible cases, and current case dates and trials. 

Letting him go, Victoria took a step back and admired her son’s current state, though as always she recognized he was much too thin. 

“Dad” Sherlock said as he moved over to his dad who stood to give him a strong embrace of his own. 

“We missed you, and we had three connective days off and we decided to come see you” Sherlock’s mother explained and Sherlock nodded as he took a seat on his own stool on the other side of the kitchen island. 

“You look good, happy even” Carlton commented giving Sherlock a knowing look and Sherlock tried his best to keep a blush from creeping up on his cheeks at the hitn his father was giving him. 

Humming Sherlock turned around suddenly to see Mycroft walking into the kitchen looking, well the same, if not a bit more stressed because of university. 

Mycroft came over himself and wrapped himself around his younger brother in a brief, yet warm embrace.

“We also picked up Mycroft on the way home from the airport, not allowing any arguments” Victoria explained as she put away the remaining garlic cloves. 

“Considering we are meeting your boyfriend this evening, we thought the whole family should be present for such an evening” Sherlock’s dad mentioned in a teasing tone which made Sherlock practically choke on his own breath. 

“My w-what?” Sherlock asked shocked, though his mother only chuckled and Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother’s lack of subtlety.

“Mycroft still has friends at your school, Sherlock. They’ve told him all about how you’ve been walking around with this John fellow who seems to be in some trouble most of the time, though they’ve also mentioned how well he treats you. So of course we want to meet John, tonight” Victoria finished and before Sherlock could come up with an excuse his father butt in. 

“No excuses, a dinner and some dessert will not kill the boy. You know when we dine, just tell him to come over for a nice family dinner”

“Fine” Sherlock said eventually and his mother smiled at him proudly, “You Mycroft, no scaring the boy, he is your brother’s boyfriend”

Mycroft rolled his eyes but nodded as he put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. 

“John’s family is out of town this weekend, and since I didn’t want him to be alone I was going to go over and spend the night tomorrow” Sherlock explained hating how his cheeks blushed at the implications that came along with spending the night at a boyfriend’s house. 

He saw his parents give him a look, and then another to themselves, though they eventually shrugged though his mother gave him a pointed look. 

“I suppose it’s fine, since you already made the plans, and I know John has been here and you there a lot since we’ve been gone” Mrs. Holmes commented, chuckling at Sherlock’s cheeks flaring again, “But go, have fun, be safe” Mr. Holmes said smiling at Sherlock. 

“Thank you mama, and dad” 

“Sounds suspicious” Mycroft commented and Sherlock rolled his eyes at his comment and moved him so he could stand. 

“I’m going to go call John and invite him over for dinner and change into something more comfortable” Sherlock said as he stood, since it was Friday he felt no need for such formal wear in his own house. 

Mycroft followed him saying he was going to also change. 

“I missed you” Mycroft said earnestly and Sherlock himself agreed, “I missed you too, now go to your own room I have to call John”

Chuckling, Mycroft left and closed the door behind himself as Sherlock took out his phone. 

As always, John answered in a few moments, though he was evidently taking a nap considering the evidently sleepy tone John answered in. 

“Hello?”

“John, there is a slight issue” Sherlock said ominously and John was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he continued to ask. 

“What happened? What did you do? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but uh, my parents are in town and my brother is also in town and they want you to come over for dinner tonight so they can meet you” Sherlock rushed out and John only caught bits and pieces. 

“Love, you want to try that again and a bit slower so I can actually understand what you’re trying to say?”

Taking a deep breath Sherlock started over, “My parents and brother are in town, and they want you to come over for dinner so they can meet you since we are together”

The silence made Sherlock nervous, though the mention of parents made John himself anxious, though Sherlock wasn’t just anybody. 

“Oh, wow”

“Yes. I’m sorry if this is ruining your Friday, but they just-”

‘Sherlock, darling it’s okay. Really, it was going to happy eventually. What time would you like me to come over?”

“We dine at 7 in the evening” Sherlock said with a sigh of relief. 

“Oh you dine at 7? Dine, dine, dine” John teased and Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh a bit himself. 

“Yes, we dine”

“I’ll be there around 6:40?”

“That’s perfect, thank you”

“Anything for you, love. Now I’m going to finish my nap, I’ll see you soon. I love you” 

“I love you too” Sherlock said before John hung up. 

He stood in his room while taking a deep breath to calm himself down because this was not how he was expecting his Friday evening to turn out. 

Sighing to himself, he turned to his wardrobe and he pulled out a drawer consisting of joggers which he rarely used for the actual use of jogging. 

“This should be an interesting evening” He told himself as he took out a matching shirt before heading to his restroom trying to calm himself down. 

___________________

Before John came, Sherlock changed into black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt, it was an important dinner after all. 

Heading down the stairs, he passed by the foyer as he heard the doorbell ring and he turned to see John’s figure behind the stained glass part of his front door. 

Rushing over before anyone else could try to open it before him, he opened the door to see John out of his usually casual attire and in his own pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue and green button up plaid shirt with his fair fixed up in a very attractive style. 

Though before he could say hello, John pulled him outside and closed the door behind him. 

That’s when he noticed how nervous John looked, anxious really. 

“Sherlock I am freaking out” John stated as he shook his hands as if loosening them. 

“It’s going to be okay” Sherlock tried to calm him down, but John shook his head and tried to take calming breaths. 

“I’ve never met anyone’s parents before, ever. What if they hate me and refuse to allow us to see each other anymore? That could happen, Sherlock, and I love you, I really don’t want that to happen” John said quickly and Sherlock was slightly shocked at John’s state because this unsure and unconfident side of John was something he rarely, if ever got to see. 

Bringing John closer to him, where John automatically brought his arms around his waist tightly. 

“I love you, therefore they are going to love you. Calm down, please, it will all be fine” Sherlock explained and John nodded before pulling away. 

Leaning in to kiss Sherlock, he did so only briefly before taking in another deep breath. 

“You look gorgeous” John stated admiring Sherlock’s outfit, making Sherlock smile. 

“You also look stunning. Now come on, you have some people who really want to meet you” Sherlock said reaching out his hand, which John automatically took and interlaced their fingers. 

Taking a deep breath, Sherlock opened the door and let John in first, before shutting it behind himself and leading him to the kitchen where his parents were currently finishing up the last of dinner. 

“Mama, dad, this is John Watson” Sherlock announced catching the attention of his parents who immediately stopped what they were doing. 

John straightened himself out more, if at all possible as he walked over to Sherlock’s mother who was finishing up tossing a salad. 

“John, I’m Victoria Holmes, Sherlock’s mother” She introduced herself as she shook John’s hand who smiled and nodded. 

“Hello, I’m John”

Turning over to walk towards Sherlock’s father, who was a tall and intimidating man, he stuck out his hand and was greeted by a strong handshake. 

“John, I’m Carlton Holmes, Sherlock’s father, pleased to meet you” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, sir” John said politely before going back to his original spot next to Sherlock, though slightly more nervous at seeing the height of Sherlock’s father. 

“Well come along to the dining room, Mycroft should be joining us any moment. Do you like lasagna?” Sherlock’s mother asked and John nodded, “It’s one of my favorites”

“Oh wonderful”

_______________

Mycroft came at exactly the right moment, they had only been sitting for a few moments after he entered. 

Walking right up to John who also stood, admiring how height seemed to run in the family, aside from Sherlock’s mother who was a smaller woman. 

“Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock’s older brother, and a black belt in Taekwondo” Mycroft said sticking out his hand to John who shook it firmly nodded. 

“John Watson, Sherlock’s boyfriend, been in mixed martial arts classes since I was 7” 

Nodding in an admiring way, Mycroft gave Sherlock a knowing look as he walked around the table to his own spot, ignoring the smiles of his parents at his protective nature towards his younger brother. 

Victoria began cutting up the lasagna and passing it around plates as to have a more homey feeling, as opposed to the staff serving them. 

This was going to be an interesting dinner. 

__________________________

Dinner went off without a hitch, of course everyone asking John questions in regards to himself, his family, those around him, and of course, what he wanted to do with his future. 

“I am going to be a pediatric surgeon, the whole world of surgery really intrigues me, and I do well in medicine” John answered, earning impressed expressions from Sherlock’s family. 

Sherlock squeezed his hand underneath the table which made him smile. 

“So, how did you and Sherlock come about one another?” Mycroft asked casually and John smiled at the memory. 

“Well, I first knew I wanted to get to know Sherlock better when he was reading while walking one morning, and his foot caught on the corner of a desk and his chemistry notes flew practically everywhere. He gathered them quickly, but after that I just knew I wanted to get to know him. That, and well look at him, he’s gorgeous” John admitted and Victoria smiled because it was true, Sherlock was the looker. 

“Oh Sherlock, always reading something” His father commented fondly and Sherlock just smiled as he ate another bite of lasagna. 

“So tell me John, why is it you’re known around the school for disrupting classes and being a tad rebellious?” Mycroft butted in, though not without earning himself a kick from Sherlock underneath the table. 

“I mean, it’s not like I’m getting expelled or anything. But I won’t lie, I like having a bit of fun with teachers, and every teacher reacts to jokes differently, so that’s where that reputation comes from. Though that doesn’t coincide with my academic life”

“John is at the top of his section of his class, just like I am” Sherlock added with a proud tone, once again John earned some nods from the family, and even Mycroft seemed appeased. 

“Are we all ready for dessert? I have prepared some apple tarts that are to die for” Sherlock’s mother asked while standing. 

John felt endlessly more relaxed after having surpassed the dinner, which wasn’t bad at all, just a few prodding questions here and there. 

__________________________

After dessert, Mrs. Holmes stood to begin taking everything into the kitchen, though of course, everyone filed into the kitchen to be able to help in some way. 

“John, would you like to see some baby pictures of Sherlock?” Sherlock’s father asked, though the question made Sherlock blanch, he hated showing his baby photos. 

“No-”

“I would love to!” John spoke over Sherlock’s refusal, he really would love to see some baby Sherlock pictures, afterall, Sherlock had seen his baby photos, it was time he saw his. 

“Come along, we will clean this afterward” Mrs. Holmes said happily, though of course Mycroft being the older brother, offered his assistance of retrieving them. 

“I’ll get them down!” He announced before Sherlock could get there first and hide the most adorable ones. 

Filing into the lovely living room, Sherlock sat next to the arm of the couch to John’s right, though at John’s left was Sherlock’s mother, followed by his father. 

Mycroft came bounding in with quite a few photo albums in his arms, looking much more smug than he should be, after all this was his baby brother’s first boyfriend. 

Taking a light blue album from the top of the stack, Mrs. Holmes opened it and began to coo at a photo of a fairly young Sherlock who was 3 months old in a blue night set of clothes laying who must be Mycroft’s arms. 

“This was when Mycroft began truly feeling like an older brother, he began getting more and more protective over Sherlock” Mr. Holmes explained and John couldn’t help but smile at it, though Sherlock only looked unamused. 

Flipping pages Mrs. Holmes covered her mouth with her hand at the photo of Sherlock who was four at the time in a pirate costume, a sword and everything, Mycroft standing not too far from him in his own pirate costume. 

Sherlock’s unruly curly hair was visible even with the pirate hat on, his blue eyes smiling alongside his face full of pure joy, Mycroft was obviously going for the more sophisticated pirate look since he looked as expressionless as a child could look. 

“They always did try to match their costumes, it was usually Sherlock’s choice since Mycroft hated seeing him upset, much less crying” Mrs. Holmes explained and Sherlock only sighed because it was true, though he was shy when it came to some things. 

Flipping through more pages, they moved on to the second album, a teal one that was slightly thicker than the first one. 

Opening it up, John was taken aback by a photo of himself next to a small Sherlock on what seemed to be a tree branch at a local park. 

“Uh, that’s me” John commented and Mrs. Holmes looked down again and Mr. Holmes opened his mouth in shock, though Sherlock on the couch only studied the picture more at the comment he had made. 

“No, that’s Sean, Sherlock had made a little friend at the park once, they would always meet at the park, oh they just played for hours and hours, until one day Sean never came back, Sherlock was so heartbroken, he cried for days, poor baby” Mrs. Holmes explained, eventually reaching over to rub Sherlock’s back. 

“Mama”

“No that’s me, I have a picture in this exact outfit at this exact park. But my friend’s name was William” John said in a confused manner, and then it all clicked in all of their heads. 

“Sherlock’s full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes, though when he introduced himself he would use William because he couldn’t pronounce his name right, he would say Sh’lock until he was about 6 and we got him into speech therapy, he was 4 though a few months away from 5 in these photos” Mycroft explained and Sherlock just nodded remembering every memory alongside the photos in an instant. 

“Mama, do you remember how I went to speech therapy a bit after Sean went away?” Sherlock asked, his question catching the attention of everyone. 

“Yes of course I do dear, why?” 

“I was trying to say John, but since I couldn’t pronounce some words properly yet it came out as Sean, but I truly meant John” Sherlock explained, though then his father began laughing a bit, Mycroft chuckling a bit. 

“Oh Sherlock, you two have met before, did you two know?” Mycroft asked though Sherlock shook his head, “I didn’t know until about right now, I had forgotten all about my little friend and his going away completely” 

John sat there staring at the photo when his memory reintroduce itself into his mind.  
__

_John sat on top of the slide looking around the entire park until he spotted his ma’s bright blonde hair from where she sat on the bench with a magazine open on her lap, though she was speaking to a dark haired woman at the time._

_Taking his attention away from them, he looked around again and he noticed a small boy trying to get the swing he was sitting on to actually swing, though it didn’t seem he was having very much luck._

_Sliding down the slide, he ran over to the boy who looked up a bit startled by his sudden presence in front of him._

_“Hi!” John said going up closer to the dark haired boy while he stuck his hand out, though the boy looked at him with a weary expression._

_“I’m not s’pposed to speak to strangers” Was what the boy said, though John was undeterred._

_“Well I’m John! John Hamish Watson! But I don’t really like my middle name, but since we can’t be strangers, I told you” John explained as he noticed how pretty the boy’s eyes were, they were lighter than his and his ma’s, though they were nonetheless very pretty._

_“I’m.. I’m William Scott, s’nice to meet you” The boy answered eventually reaching out to take John’s hand which was still eagerly stuck out awaiting a handshake._

_“Now we’re not strangers, we can be friends, best friends even!” John said happily, though he only got a kind smile in return._

_“Do you need help swinging? I can teach you, my ma says I’m a natural” John announced the second part proudly, though Sherlock looked sheepish._

_“My mama helps me, but she got a call on her phone” William explained, though John saw no issue with helping Sherlock himself._

_“You just need to pump your legs, if you’re going forward you pump them forward, if you’re going back you push them back, that will make you move”_

_Sherlock attempted, his smile growing as he began moving a bit at a time until he was swinging fairly well._

_“S’nice!” William announced as he stopped moving his legs so he could slow down and talk to his new friend._

_Hopping off he stood in front of John who was a bit taller than he was._

_“Are we friends?”_

_“Of course we’re friends, come on let’s go race down the slides!” John said reaching for William’s hand, though he was unmoved by John’s pulling._

_“M’scared of slides” William announced though John just smiled._

_“There’s nothing to be scared of! I was scared too, until my ma sat me on her lap and went down. It’s a lot of fun! You can even sit on my lap if you want, you’re tiny!”_

_“M’kay” William appeased and allowed himself to be pulled across the park by his new friend, the look of happiness on his mother’s face as she sat on the bench went unnoticed by him._

_John felt his heart being quickly from both the run across the park, and at the excitement at his brand new friend he had just made._

_“My ma says I’m very friendly and that I wanna love everyone” John announced proudly sitting himself at the top of the slide next to where William wearily stood._

_“S’nice, my mama says m’ smart” William commented back, looking down to John’s lap where he patted, “Come on, we can go down together, it’ll be fun”_

_Looking at his mother who was engrossed in a conversation with a pretty blonde woman and then back to John’s lap, he decided to go for it._

_As he sat, he felt John’s arms go around his waist securely holding him in place before he pushed them off and they slid down._

_Letting William go, John stood after he did practically jumping with joy._

_“Did you have fun?”_

_“Yes! Again?”_

_“Again!” John agreed as he raced Sherlock up the steps to the top of the side again_

___

“Oh my God, you were William, I loved being your friend, I loved picking you up at your house when your mother was working” John said breathlessly and Sherlock just smiled until he remembered John had left and never come back one day without any explanation given. 

“Why did you leave?”

John’s smile fell slightly, though the ghost of it was still there on his face as he explained, “From what I remember, my dad had been really mean to my ma, and she had had enough once he tried to come after Harry and I, so we just left one day and I never got a chance to tell you goodbye and or give you my new address across town” 

Sherlock nodded, though Mr. and Mrs. Holmes couldn’t help but smile at their conversation and the memory they were resharing. 

“Oh Sherlock was so devastated, he cried for days and he refused to even play the piano until Mycroft took him to the record store with Mia and introduced him to vinyls as a distraction, and well you know how much he loves those things”

John smiled and nodded before he looked down at his watch, “Oh I’m so sorry, but I have to get home to see my ma and my sister off for the weekend” 

They all stood and walked into the foyer, thanking John for coming, though of course John could escape without a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Holmes who was smiling brightly. 

“John you are exactly what Sherlock needed, thank you so much for coming to meet us. You are more than welcome here” Mrs. Holmes said getting a genuine smile from John, “It’s my pleasure being here with Sherlock”

“You are a hard working man and I’m happy you and Sherlock found one another, thank you for always caring for Sherlock when we aren’t here” Mr. Holmes said stepping forward and shaking John’s hand firmly. 

Nodding John smiled at him, though then he turned to Mycroft who smiled approvingly.

“I was unsure of you John, after all your reputation leaves much to be desired. But you proved me wrong, and I am very happy you did” Mycroft said sticking his own hand which John shook proudly. 

“Thank you for having me, thank you for the delicious food, and most importantly for approvingly of Sherlock and I. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, and goodnight Mycroft” John said before he put his arm around Sherlock’s waist making him flush slightly. 

“I’ll walk him to his car” Sherlock announced, smiling at his parents nodding. 

“I bet you will” Mycroft commented earning a smack from his mother, though he only laughed at Sherlock’s blushing face. 

Turning his attention back to John, he walked them to the door, closing is soundly behind them where he heard John take a deep breath, inhaling the chilly night weather. 

Walking to his car, John turned to Sherlock who looked nervous. 

“I loved meeting your family, thank you Sherlock” 

Sherlock’s face broke into a smile almost immediately as he pulled John into a quick but tight embrace. 

“Thank you for coming and being yourself, I love you”

“I love you too Sherlock” John replied before pulling away to pull Sherlock in for a kiss goodnight, pulling away with slight smack and Sherlock’s strawberry chapstick coating his own lips. 

“I have to get home, but I will see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow yes, drive safe please, let me know when you’re home” Sherlock said opening John’s door for him, though John unrolled his window and stuck his head out after turning his car on. 

“One more kiss?” John asked politely, though Sherlock only blushed but nodded leaning down to connect their lips, though he didn’t expect John to cup the side of his neck and pull him in closer, effectively deepening the kiss for a few moments. 

Pulling away with another wet smack, John smirked at Sherlock kiss bruised lips. 

“Goodnight Sherlock, I’ll text you when I’m home, I love you” John said looking up at Sherlock in a way that made Sherlock’s skin break out into goosebumps. 

“Goodnight John, I love you too”

“To the moon and back?” John asked teasingly.

“To Saturn and back, twice” Sherlock replied back stepping back as John moved his car into drive while smiling and closing his window, his smile evident even through the slightly tinted glass.

John drove off with his heart thumping in his chest from only a kiss goodnight and a conversation with Sherlock. 

Sherlock turned to his door when he broke into a smile, opening the door Mycroft stood her smiling at him. 

“You found yourself a good one Sherlock”

“I did didn’t I?” Sherlock replied before hopping onto the first step with a blinding grin, because really, sometimes life was more extraordinary than he believed possible. 

_________

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give Sherlock supportive and loving parents, which we all deserve.   
> In the next part it might just be someone's very important birthday, alongside a very stressed boyfriend trying to find the perfect gift!  
> Thank you for reading, I love you all, leave me ideas, I appreciate you all. 
> 
> Much love!!


End file.
